


sunsets under my eyes

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: love blossoms [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Makeup, im am quiet frankly really proud of this, yall i think this the best thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman pays a certain emo a visit...and he may or may not be there for a favour.





	sunsets under my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).

> hey peach guess what. prinxiety thats what

Roman took a steeling breath to calm his nerves. He had already made it this far, and there was no turning back now.

He took another deep breath, before raising his hand and knocking on Virgil's door.

There wasn't a response right away, and Roman was just about to sprint back to his room to scream into his pillow when the door swung open to reveal Virgil, who had a pair of large headphones (the ones Logan had gotten him for Christmas, if his memory served him right [it often didn't]) around his neck.

Virgil squinted at him. "Princey? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh, was just wondering if, you, uh-"

"Ugh, spit it out!" Virgil snapped, irritated.

"Iwaswonderimgifyiuwantedtodomyeyeshadow?"

Virgil blinked at him. "You...want me to do your eyeshadow?"

Roman blushed. "Yes, but you don't have too! I was just, ah, wondering, because yours looks really good and-"

"Alright, I guess."

"-you look- oh, uh, alright, you guess?" Roman stumbled over his words, not having expected him to agree that easily.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you dork. Come on in." With that he pushed the door open all the way and stepped back inside. Roman followed him in, and stared in shock at his room. It looked completely different then the last time he had seen it. There were no more spiderwebs, and more purple highlights, and the room was illuminated by a soft orange mood light.

"If you're done gawking at my room, could you get over here?"

Roman snapped out of his trance and looked over at Virgil, who had grabbed an assortment of brushes and eyeshadows and was sitting cross legged on his bed.

Roman shook his head to clear it, and walked over, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Virgil rolled his eyes and made a "come here" gesture. "Get over here, Prince Underarms Stink, I can't do your eyeshadow if you're way over there."

Roman cursed himself for the light blush that coated his cheeks at that, but he wasn't used to Virgil being so...forward.

"Roman," Virgil prompted drly.

"Right! Sorry. Just uh..lost in thought," he said awkwardly, before scooting forward.

Virgil reached up a hand and began to brush Roman's hair back, and Roman instinctively swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding more scandalized then he felt.

Virgil gave him an unimpressed look. "Putting your hair back so it doesn't get in the way.

"Oh," Roman replied, feeling dumb.

Virgil stared at him for another second before returning to his task and soon Roman's hair was been pinned back.

"Close your eyes and hold still," was all the warning Virgil gave before he grabbed his face and started to apply _something._

Roman wanted to ask what he was doing, but he had already messed and made things awkward more than once already, so he closed his eyes and kept quiet and still.

After that it was quiet except for Virgil giving him the occasional command, like "Keep your head in that position," or, "Tilt your face to the left."

Eventually, Virgil said, "You can open your eyes now."

Roman blinked his eyes open to see Virgil closer to his face than had been before.

Virgil gave him a critical look, hummed, freed his hair of its prison, and then reached behind him to grab a handheld mirror.

"Your majesty," he said sarcastically as he presented it to him.

Roman snorted and grabbed the mirror from him.

Looking into his reflection, he gasped.

He had Virgil's signature eyeshadow style - under the eyes like eyebags - except instead of black, it was a mix of goldens, pinks and reds.

It looked like a sunset underneath his eyes.

"Whoa," he breathed.

"Do you like it?" Virgil asked, shifting anxiously.

"Like it?" Roman asked, setting the mirror down in his lap. "No, I don't like it, I love it!"

Virgil perked his head up. "Really?"

Roman nodded. "Yes! It looks rather dashing on me, doesn't it?"

Virgil snickered. "Yes, the _eyeshadow_ looks rather dashing."

Roman gasped dramatically, and was about to make some sort of dramatic remark, when a soft knock came from the doorway, and in leaned Patton.

"Hey, kiddo? Me and Logan were about to-" Patton cut himself off with a squeal.

"Did you do Roman's makeup?" Patton asked excitedly.

"No!" Virgil denied.

"No. The makeup just up and _attacked_ me, and I ended up like this."

"Shut up, Princey!" Virgil shouted, smacking him with a pillow.

Roman let out a dramatic cry and toppled off the bed, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Noo! The empire has fallen!" Patton punned, grinning.

"Get out of here, Patton!" 

Patton ducked under the pillow that went sailing over his head. "Alright kiddos, I'll you to it," he said, grinning apologetically, before shutting the door behind him.

Roman felt something hit him in the ribs.

"Ow," he complained.

"Get up here," Virgil said.

Roman gave an exaggerated eyeroll. _"Fine."_

He pushed himself onto his feet and clambered back on the bed, sitting next to Virgil.

There was an akward silence, before Virgil cleared his throat and asked, "Roman, can you look at me?"

Expecting some sort of fix to his eyeshadow, Roman was wholly unprepared when a pair of lips pressed against his.

They pulled away quickly, and Roman was left staring into a heavily blushing Virgil's face.

"Roman..?" Virgil asked, an edge of uncertainty to his voice.

Roman took a moment to fully process his situation, before he squealed really, really loudly.

Virgil jumped, and Roman buried his face into his hand and groaned because _god _he was a mess.

"Is that..was that..is that good reaction? Or b-bad?"

Roman groaned into his hands. "Good."

"Oh. Uh, that's good. Because, I like you. A lot," Virgil confessed.

Roman lifted his face from his hands to smile at the anxious side next to him. "Funny you should mention that, because I also, uh. I like you a lot too."

Virgil grinned at him, suddenly leaning right into his face. "Good. Because you are just _beautiful."_

And with that, he cupped his face and kissed him again, long and slow and full of love. Roman shifted himself closer to Virgil, and the other side wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

They broke apart slowly, both grinning, blushing messes. 

"I think I like you a little too much," Roman confessed. "You make my heart beat skip a beat, and that doesn't sound very healthy. I'm setting myself up for death here, really."

Virgil chuckled lowly and kissed him on the nose. "You're a dork."

Roman blushed and ducked his head into Virgil's chest. Vigil moved a hand to brush through his hair, and Roman definitely not lean into the touch like a kitten.

"So, does this mean we're dating or?"

"I'd hope so," Roman murmured.

"Well, hope no longer, because now you have an emotionally incompetent boyfriend."

"So do you," Roman replied, a teasing edge to his voice.

"Oh?" There was a hint of challenge in Virgil's voice. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. But, we can be emotionally incompetent together."

"Yeah," Virgil agreed softly. "We can."


End file.
